L4D3
by Numb3r Se7en
Summary: Is cool!  The good thing about Left 4 Dead is that it doesn't need a plotline!  Just insertions.
1. Chapter 1

L4D 3

Chapter 1

This is a story about a guy, his three friends, and his sister. It's also a story about survival, treachery, and teamwork.

It all began on the roads of Queensland, Australia that were completely desolate apart from our motor home and us.

We were driving along quite happily until our only means of transportation's tyre burst. "What was that?" I asked.

"That was our tyre exploding," said Brody.

"Do we have a spare?"

"Of course. You ask as if I'm Luke."

Luke was napping at the table and woke up with a snort. "Who said my name?"

"No one," said Rin, sitting across from him and still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep." Luke did as he was told and went back to his napping.

Brody pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out.

Cooper came out of the bathroom. "Where's Brody?" he asked.

"He's fixing the busted tyre." I said.

"So that's what that bump was," he said. " I suppose I should help."

"Yeah, probably," mumbled Rin. "Whatever."

Cooper left the vehicle.

"James," said Luke, "fetch me some tacos."

"No."

"WAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Luke.

"Uh, James?" Brody squeaked. "Could you come out here for a second?" I stepped out of the motor home and crossed my arms.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is that?" whimpered Brody.

I looked up and raised an eyebrow curiously. "I don't know. Luke!" I yelled.

Luke groaned loudly. "WHAT?"

"Get me your binoculars!"

"Fine!" said Luke childishly. He got up, opened a drawer, and grabbed them before stumbling outside. "Here."

"Thanks." I peered through them. "What the?"

"What is it?" asked Cooper.

"It looks like a person." Then another one came into view, and another, and another. Soon the entire horizon was filled with these creatures. "Uh-oh" I murmured.

Luke looked at me curiously. "What is it?" Then he saw them. "BRODY!" he screamed. "FIX THE TYRE!" Brody complied

Rin walked out of the motor home. "What's with all the yelling?"

Luke grabbed Rin by the shoulders and shook her wildly. "ZOMBAHZ!" he screamed. "RUUUUUN!" He bolted inside.

"Luke!" I screamed. "You coward!"

Cooper hugged Rin tightly. "Don't worry Rin." he said. "I've got ya."

Rin shoved him away. "Hang tight, I've got an idea." She ran inside.

I stood there thinking for a second. "Ah-ha!" I opened one of the compartments on the side of the motor home and grabbed an axe.

"What is that?" asked Brody

"My emergency axe," I said blankly.

Rin rushed out of the vehicle with a katana.

"Uhhhhh," said Cooper rather confused.

"My katana." she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "A'ight, peeps, let's cut some zombies!"

By now, the horde had caught up to us. "FOR NARNIA!" Rin screamed as she ran at them and cut off three heads in one slice.

Cooper and I glanced at each other. "Well," I said, "let's kill some zombies." I ran at one of them and hacked off an arm, but it still stood. I hacked off the other. It just stood there. I knocked it on the ground and hacked it to death. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" I screamed. It died. "Good." Then, I saw a weird one. "Um, guys?" I yelled. "What is that?"

Cooper saw it, too. It was scarier then the others. It walked on all fours, had a hoodie and blood on its arms. "Dunno, but it doesn't look good."

It pounced on Rin and it started clawing at her. "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" she shrieked. I bolted over and hit it with the hilt of my axe.

"RUN!" I screamed. We ran for the motor home as fast as we could. "COOPER, BRODY, GET INSIDE!" I bellowed. Cooper nodded and ran inside.

"ALMOST DONE!" yelled Brody. "DONE!" He ran inside and sat in the driver's seat. We came in behind him.

"SHUT THE DOOR" screamed Luke. I obeyed and slammed it shut as the hooded creature pounced. His arm got stuck in the door, and he shrieked in pain. Brody started driving with the zombie being dragged along.

"Stand back!" yelled Rin and chopped its arm off. Cooper gagged and ran into the bathroom.

"Too close." said Luke. We all just glared at him. He hadn't done anything. I shook my head.

"What was that?" Brody asked.

"I don't know," I said as I threw the arm out the window before quickly shutting it, "but I think it's just the beginning."

* * *

**James: Doo doo doo doo doo. Doo doo doo doo doo. (L4D2 theme music)**

**Rin: I cut zombahz!**


	2. Chapter 2

L4D 3

Chapter 2

We drove back to our parent's house, and parked out front. "Brody," I said, "stay here and keep the engine warm." "Aye aye, captain."

The rest of us walked out of the car, me carrying my axe, Rin her katana, Cooper was carrying kitchen knives, and Luke a ladle. "Mum!" I called. "Dad!"

"Where could they be?" asked Rin.

"Dead," said Luke blankly. Cooper elbowed him in the arm.

I walked inside, shortly followed by the rest. "Hello?" I called.

"HELLO!" screamed Rin. Cooper rubbed his ears painfully.

I walked into the kitchen. "I don't see them."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "I don't see them either."

"Let's check next door," Rin suggested and walked out the back door. We agreed and followed.

We walked past our old trampoline, which was now tattered and ripped.

"Wonder what happened here," said Rin

"Uh, duh. Zombies," said Cooper patronisingly.

"Oh, yeah, still can't get used to that."

We walked across the creek out the back of our house and up to our aunt and uncle's. We walked up to the front door and knocked, but no one answered.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"Let's check the flat," Rin proposed.

"Wow," said Cooper in utter aw. "You've got great ideas."

"Cooper, I'm her brother, you hit on her one more time and I will hurt you very, very badly," I said threateningly. Cooper swallowed hard.

Rin knocked on the door. "Yello. Anyone home?"

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside.

"Kris, it's us."

"Rin?" said Kris. "How was your vacation?

"Seriously?" asked Cooper.

"To answer your question, it was awesome," said Luke

"Great," said Kris

"Ok, are we really doing this?" asked Cooper.

"Yeah, Kris, there's an infection. We gotta go, like NOW."

"Oh, I'm not leaving, not while he's out there."

"He?" asked Luke.

"Yes. Dan."

"Daniel?" I asked. "Kris what happened?" Then a shingle fell off the roof and landed right next to Luke. He looked up.

"Um, guys?" squeaked Luke. "There's a big one."

I raised an eyebrow and looked up. "Huh, that is big." There, on the roof, stood a giant 250-kilo zombie with arms like buses, a tiny head, and stubby legs.

"James," said the creature. "JAMES!" It roared and jumped at me.

"Uh-oh," I said worriedly. I jumped out of the way just as the monster landed right where I was standing.

"RUN!" screamed Luke and he ditched his ladle, running into the bushes.

"Luke!" yelled Cooper. Cooper turned around just in time to see a massive fist smash him in the chest. He flew into a tree and split it in half. "Ow," he whispered, obviously in pain.

Rin and I ran over and helped him to his feet. "C-mon!" yelled Rin. We ran into the bush with the zombie not far behind.

Kris was inside, stroking his laptop. "Shh," he whispered. "Everything will be ok."

Meanwhile, we found Luke behind a tree and were dodging the trees and rocks Dan was throwing at us. Dan threw a clump of dirt at Luke and hit him in the head. "OW!" he screamed. "Cut it out!"

"Quit complaining and run faster" ordered Cooper "I'm stepping on the heel of your shoes!"

"I'm behind you!"

"That's how slow you are!"

We finally made it back to the house and ran to the motor home out front with Dan right behind us. Brody had his feet on the dashboard as he read a magazine.

"BRODY!" I yelled. "GET READY!" Brody peered out from his magazine and shrieked when he saw Dan. He dropped his magazine and rested his foot on the accelerator. We bolted inside and slammed the door shut.

"WHAT'S THAT?" he asked as he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

"Not what," I corrected, "who. It's our cousin, Dan. You remember Dan right?"

"Still as cheerful as ever I see."

Suddenly, a loud BANG came from the ceiling.

"He's on the roof," Brody pointed out.

"Hang on," said Luke. "I've got an idea." He ran into the bathroom and brought out the emergency kit Brody's mum had made. He opened it up and grabbed a flare gun. "Huzzah!" He cheered.

"Ahhh," said Cooper. "Useful."

I grabbed the gun, opened the door, and leaned out. "Where are you?" I asked. Then, suddenly, an arm came from the roof and grabbed me. It threw me up right next to him. "Ok, Daniel," I said, "we can do this the easy way or the-" I was suddenly cut off when he picked me up, forcing me to drop the gun, and he threw me back down on the roof of the vehicle.

"JAMES!" yelled Luke. "Hang on! I'm coming!" Dan spun around to see Luke clambering onto the roof. "Uh…" was all he was able to get out before Dan picked him up and got ready to throw him off.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as one of my best friends was about to be killed. I reached over and grabbed the flare gun. "Hey Dan!" I yelled. Dan turned around and his eyes widened. "See ya." I pulled the trigger, and a bright flash of light came from the barrel straight into my cousin's face. He was blinded and dropped Luke onto the roof to shield his eyes. He stumbled back and slipped off the side of the vehicle.

"Nice," said Luke. We climbed back into the moving car with the aid of Cooper and Rin.

"Where's Dan?" asked Rin.

"He's in a better place now," I said.

"He fell off, didn't he?" questioned Brody.

"Yeah."

"All thanks to my la-" Luke stopped talking and screamed. "WHERE'S MY LADLE!"

"Oh Luke. Hahahaha" laughed everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

L4D

Chapter 3

We were driving with a whole lot of dents in our car's roof. Luke had several bruises and scrapes, and Cooper had a searing pain in his chest. Rin attempted to tend to Luke, but he kept dodging and weaving. "NO!" screeched Luke.

"YES!" yelled Rin. She finally achieved her goal and rubbed some alcohol with a cloth on one of his wounds. "Touchdown!" she screamed. She threw the cloth on the ground and did her signature victory dance. She threw her fists in the air and did the pelvic thrust with her legs spread apart.

"Umm…" mumbled Brody as he watched her 'dance' in the rear view mirror.

"I know," I said embarrassingly. "You'll get used to it."

"So, where are we going now?" asked Cooper.

"Your house," I said. "It's closest." Several minutes later we arrived at our destination. We all clambered out of the vehicle and climbed the steep hill to the house.

Luke gasped for air. "Why is the house on the top of a HILL!" he yelled.

"To bug you," said Cooper blankly as he entered the house. Luke glared angrily at him. "Hello?" Cooper called. "Hello?" He turned around to the group. "Ok," he said, "Luke, Brody you check the living room and kitchen while James, Rin, and I look upstairs."

"Alright," said Brody. They went through the door that entered the living room while the rest of us went upstairs. There was a quiet sobbing.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Rin asked. Cooper and I looked at each other.

"No," we said in unison.

Brody and Luke went into the living room. There was a dead, half eaten dog on the couch. "Lovely," said Brody sarcastically as he covered his nose with his shirt. They heard a low growl coming from behind the couch. A freaky, rabid dog jumped from behind the couch and attacked Luke.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he screamed. Brody grabbed the Wii sensor and knocked the dog off of him. It fell onto the ground and pounced again but at Brody. Brody screamed, but Luke threw a kitchen knife at it in mid-air and got it in the head. It fell on the ground and slowly died.

"Huh," said Luke. "Don't see that every day." Brody just stared at him. They entered the kitchen and saw two dead bodies huddled up on the floor next to each other they had both been clawed. "Huh," said Luke. Brody stared at him. A piercing scream shot through the air. They both looked at each other worriedly. They bolted upstairs.

We entered Cooper's parents' room, but there was no one there. We walked over to Coopers old room. Nothing. We suddenly heard the sobbing getting louder and louder as we neared Cooper's sister, Hunter's room. Cooper reached for the doorknob slowly, slowly, slowly. He turned it and opened the door. There, crying on the ground, was Hunter. "Hunter?" Cooper whispered. He started getting closer to her. I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. "She could be infected."

"She's my sister!" he said. Cooper slowly walked towards her. "It's ok," he assured. "It'll be alright."

"Hey, isn't Hunter in America visiting your relatives?" I asked. Cooper didn't hear me.

She looked up and him and started growling.

"Uh-oh," said Rin. "That's not Hunter."

It stood up and screamed.

"SH-"

A/N James: I'm not allowed to swear in this fanfic according to my parents, but if I cut myself off no one will be the wiser.

"-IT!" I swore. "RUN!" We ran out of the room and down the stairs. Brody and Luke were on the stairs as we ran down.

"RUN!" screamed Rin as she shoved Brody out of the way. "ZOMBIE!" We ran past them. Luke followed.

"What?" asked Brody. He looked up at the zombie as it ran at him. "AHHH!" He ran down the steps with it close behind. As he was inches from the door, she grabbed his ankle.

"DON'T GO!" It pleaded. "Don't leave me!" Brody looked into her tear filled eyes. He would've felt sorry for her, but was cut off by me when I hit her in the face with an umbrella.

"DIE B-"

A/N James: Ok, apparently they are the wiser, so, from now on, I'm replacing all my swear words with the word bunny.

"UNNY!" I swore. "DIE!" I stabbed her in the eye and she stood and screamed long enough for Brody and I to escape. We bolted out the door to the car and ran in. Rin tried to start the car but it stalled.

"C'MON!" she yelled.

It came running down the hill to the vehicle and tried to get in. Cooper slammed the door on her face. She busted through and knocked him back. She loomed over him ready to strike when I yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE!" I charged at her and tackled her over. She screeched as she went down. She threw me off and stood over me her big claws ready to slice me open. I closed my eyes ready for the strike. BANG! There was a gunshot from outside. The bullet came through the door and hit her in the head. She screamed in pain as she collapsed on me.

"Awkward," said Rin.

Brody went up to her and threw her out of the driver's seat by the collar.

"Who fired?" I asked as I pushed the zombie off. Everyone looked at each other. Kris came in through the door with a rifle in his hand.

"Hi, everybody!" he greeted in the voice of Doctor Nick.

"Hi, Kris!" said Rin. Kris smiled.

"You shot her?" asked Cooper in disbelief. He dropped to his knees.

"Seems like it," said Kris.

"It's not Hunter. Remember?" I asked.

"Huh, oh yeah," he said.

I looked up at Kris. "How did you know where to find us?" "And why?"

"Well, I knew you would be at Cooper's because he lives closer," he explained, "and once I realised Dan was gone, I figured I should run while I had the chance."

"Where did you get the rifle?" asked Brody, obviously happy he had gotten the car to work. He started driving us away.

"It's not mine," he stated. "It's Daniel's."

"Right," said Brody. The crazy, rabid, zombie dog jumped in through the broken door and attacked Luke's face.

"OH, COME ON!" he shouted. Kris sighed and shot the dog off Luke's face. It fell on the ground. "AND STAY DEAD!" Luke shouted.

"Teddy?" asked Cooper worriedly.

"Hey, was there another one?" asked Brody. Cooper looked up.

"Yeah," he said. "Why?"

Brody chuckled. "No reason," he said with a smile. "No reason at all."

* * *

**James: … Thanks for your help.**

**Rin: You're welcome! (I had to edit that sentence for you even! X3)**

**James: … shut up.**

**Rin: Capital S, James.**

**James: SHUT UP!**

**Rin: Much better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been hallucinating due to my fever. Smokin! ;)** **It certainly helped give me inspiration.**

* * *

L4D 3

Chapter 4

We arrived at the shopping centre. Nobody knew why we went there except Kris.

"Why did we come here?" I asked.

"Because, in today's 'hip' zombie movies, they always hide in the mall," he explained as we all hopped out of the motor home with his rifle still in his hands.

"They all die in those movies," said Luke.

"Really?" asked Kris. "I probably should have actually seen one of those movies."

We all glared at him. "Well, let's get out of here before the sun sets," I said.

"Ain't gonna happen," said Brody, tapping the fuel gauge.

"Great," said Cooper.

"Well, we should find some fuel," said Rin as she entered the mall. We shrugged at each other and followed.

We were following Rin as the sun set until Cooper looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"Well, obviously we arrrrrreeeee," she trailed off and looked around.

"Lost?" asked Luke.

"Wellll," said Rin. "Yes."

"Awesome," Brody said. "So we're out of fuel AND lost… Great."

There was a low growl. Kris told us to shush. It got louder and louder. Then out of the shadows came Daniel.

"Big brother," it said. "KRIS!" it yelled.

**(Fullmetal Alchemist reference.)**

"Gah!" was all that Kris was able to get out before Daniel ran at him and punched him through a store window. The alarm went off and alerted the horde.

"Oh," said Luke.

"Crud!" I finished for him.

A horde of zombies came around the corner and ran at the group.

Daniel smiled.

Kris stood up and brushed the glass off him before looking up and seeing the horde.

"Bugger," he said.

Rin drew her katana and ran at them. She sliced one in half horizontally and another vertically.

("Well, not if you do it like that! It has to be vertical!" Inside joke.)

Kris grabbed his gun off the ground and shot one in the head.

I was about to attack when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a person—a girl with flowing red hair and a white singlet and blue jeans on. She jumped at the zombies while duel wielding pistols. She shot them all with a single round, landed perfectly and reloaded.

"Nice," I said in amazement.

She turned around and held the gun to my head.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Hey you can't do that!" said Luke commandingly.

She held her other gun to his head.

"Ah!" he screamed.

"Are you infected?" asked the strange and attractive girl.

"If we were would they have attacked us?" questioned Rin.

She pulled her guns back and put them by her side. "True," she said.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"Jennifer," she answered, "but you can call me Jenna."

"So Jenna-" said Brody before he was cut off.

"You call me Jennifer," she said.

Brody frowned. "So Jennifer," he said, "what did you do before the infection?"

"I was in the army as a Black Ops for five years," she said. "They fired me for killing our source of information.

"Right," said Cooper, confused.

"Then I joined the police force," she said. "I was giving a guy a ticket when he turned into a zombie.

"That must've been scary," said Luke.

"Not really. I shot him the second he mutated."

"Hey, where's Dan?" asked Kris. We all looked around.

"Dunno," I said. "Well, anyway, I'm James. That's Luke and Brody. That's my sister Rin and my friend Cooper, and that's my cousin Kris."

"Nice to meet ya," she said. She shook everyone's hand but Brody's. Brody looked around in confusion.

"Well, we need fuel," Rin stated. "Do you know where we can find some?"

"Sure," answered Jenna. "There's some at the gas station next door to the mall.

"So we came in here, fought a horde, and Kris got punched by Dan for nothing?" I asked.

"Well, you got to meet me, didn't ya?" she asked then winked at me. I blushed.

"Well, let's go," said Kris as he started walking away with us following. Several minutes later, we could see the exit.

"EXIT HO!" I yelled as I ran for the door. Jenna smiled, but then a zombie that looked like Dan but only one of its arms was large and the other tiny charged straight into me and ran with me on its arm and slammed me into a wall. He started bashing me into the ground repeatedly.

"Kill this thing!" I yelled. Rin ran at it with her katana in the air, but Jenna jumped, landed on Rin's katana, bounced off, and landed on the creature's back.

"You die now," she said before she shot it in the head. It collapsed on the ground, and Jenna helped me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime," said Luke. We all stared at him.

* * *

**James: I added a new character! HUZZAH!**

**Rin: You're so cute. Your type of girl is someone that can beat me up, isn't it?**

**James: I SAID, "HUZZAH!"**


	5. Chapter 5

L4D3

Chapter 5

We arrived at the service station/McDonalds and walked over to the gas pumps.

"I think I should investigate McDonalds," stated Luke. "You know…. for survivors."

"Fine," I said. "Take Brody."

Luke whined childishly. "Fine," he said.

"Brody," I said as I pointed towards McDonald's.

"SIR, YES SIR!" he said. They walked off towards the fast food restaurant.

"Cooper, Kris, come with me to get a jerry can," I commanded, and we walked off towards the station.

Jenna watched us as we left. " So your brother's cute," she said. Rin looked around in confusion.

Cooper, Kris, and I were walking along in the station before Cooper asked, "Where are the jerry cans?"

"Dunno," I said bluntly.

We looked around for a bit before hearing a scream from the chain restaurant. We bolted in to see Brody and the same rabid, apparently invincible dog as before bleeding, lying on top of Luke. Luke was panting and gasping for air on the ground with a spatula in one hand and a chip in the other.

"Uhhhh…" mumbled Cooper in confusion.

Brody picked up the seemingly dead dog and handed it to Cooper. "I believe this is yours," he said. It awoke from what must've been its sleep and jumped out of Cooper's hands to attack Luke. He screamed as it jumped on his face and knocked him on the ground. Kris shot it in the back. It dropped to the ground and 'died.'

"It's as bad as Dan," said Kris.

There was another scream, but this time from outside. We all looked at each other then ran out to see two zombies. One was tiny on Jenna's head, pulling her towards the mall again. The other looked like a snake around Rin's neck, pulling her towards the bushes.

"I'll get-" was all I was able to get out before Cooper pushed past me to get to Rin. "Ok, I'll get Jenna," I said before I ran towards her.

Luke started to run to help me, but Kris grabbed by the shoulders. "This is his time to shine," he said.

"What?" asked Brody.

"I don't know, I'm just being dramatic," he said.

"GET OFF HER YOU DARN DIRTY THING!" I screamed as I ran at it, but then I realised I had no weapon. "Dang."

Cooper ran at the thing constricting Rin before realising he had no weapon either. "Dang," he said. He ran straight at it anyway ripping it in two. There was a loud screech (no not scream this time, screech.) coming from the bushes.

Rin ran in with her katana held high. "DIE!" she screamed. No one saw anything. All we heard was screaming (there you go.) and squelching. Cooper gagged and ran into the station's toilet.

I shrugged and ran at the creature on her head and ripped it off. I threw it at the shopping centre's wall and stomped it to death.

"Awesome," said Jenna while panting.

"We should do it more often," I said.

Luke came running over after finally getting out of Kris' grip. "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Jenna.

The rest of the team came over.

"I think I'm gonna stay in the car," said Rin.

"Me too," said Jenna.

"Alright," I said just as he came out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth. "Cooper, stay with them."

"Sure," he said as he walked inside with the girls. The rest of us walked over to the pumps again.

"Look what I found!" said Kris with a jerry can in his hand.

"Cool!" Luke yelled excitedly. Kris started to fill up the can. After a about a minute of nothing to talk about he was done.

"Done!" said Kris.

"Good," I said. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Only because you're afraid of the dark," said Brody.

"True."

But then there was a rustle in the bushes. We all looked at each other except Kris.

"Come on out Dan, we know it's you!" he called. Daniel came out and looked up at us.

"Hello," he said. Luke screamed at the fact that he could talk.

"HE CAN TALK!" Luke screamed. "HE'S A ZOMBIE AND HE CAN TALK!"

"Well it IS Daniel," said Kris.

"I think I'm gonna kill…." said Dan as he stroked his chin. "James."

"WHAT!" I yelled. Dan threw a dumpster at me, but I dodged. "GUYS FILL UP THE CAR AND GET OUT OF HERE!" I ordered.

"NO! WE"RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" screamed Luke.

"Oh yes we are!" said Kris as he dragged Luke over to the motor home and started filling it up with gas. He threw Luke and Brody inside. "COOPER!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Cooper.

"KEEP THEM INSIDE!"

"Ok, but where's James?"

Kris pointed to Daniel and I fighting. Cooper gulped.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU JAMES!" Daniel yelled as he threw a rock at me.

"OH NO, DUH!" I responded quite childishly.

After filling the tank up with fuel, Kris dropped the can and jumped inside. "LET"S GO!" ordered Kris.

"What about James?" asked Rin.

"HE SAID TO LEAVE HIM!"

"WHAT!" screamed Rin and Jenna in unison.

Brody started driving away.

"NO!" screamed Jenna. She jumped out and started running towards the station, but it was too late.

"DAN, PERHAPS WE CAN MAKE A DEAL!" I yelled.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING I WANT!" he yelled back.

"Oh yeah." He swung his arm at me, I dodged as it hit the pumps spilling petrol over the ground.

"JUST DIE!" he screamed as he punched me through the station's door and followed in after. He picked me up and threw me over the counter. "YOU CAN'T WIN!" he screamed. That's when I saw a packet of matches on the counter. I picked up the packet and lit one. By now the fuel had reached inside. Daniel came up to the counter and picked me up. "Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hello," I copied as I threw the match onto the fuel and it spread to the pumps. Dan saw this. He dropped me and tried to run, but it was too late.

Jenna started running towards the station, but the explosion blew her back. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. The rest of the team ran to her side. Luke and Brody helped her up. Rin started to cry.

"We all know James," said Brody. "And a little thing like this won't stop him."

Kris then saw something. "James?" he asked. "JAMES!"

I came walking out of the burning station with holes in my clothes and my shoulder was on fire. I went to open my mouth, but instead I collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**James: All will be explained how I survived, so don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

L4D 3

Chapter 6

_When I woke up, I was lying on a hospital bed in a white room. A doctor in a very white coat came up to me with a chart. "Hello, James," he greeted. "You got quite a bump to your head."_

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"Oh yes, of course, I'm sorry," he apologised. "I'm your Conscience._

_"What?"_

_Another couple of people walked in the room. One was a gorgeous woman, another was a deformed, ugly monster, and another was a giant. "Who are all of you?"_

_"I'm your Inner Beauty," said the woman._

_"I'm your Corruption," said the creature._

_"And I'm your Sense of Justice," said the giant._

_"Right…." I said. "I'm gonna go now." I walked out of the door, but somehow came through it again. I was very confused._

_"You can't leave until we're done talking," said Conscience._

_"Ok," I said. "Go ahead."_

_"Well, sometime soon you're going to have to make a decision," explained Conscience as I attempted to go through the door again._

_"And you're going to have to choose me," said Justice._

_"Or me," said Corruption._

_"Ok," I said, "but why are you here?" I pointed to Beauty._

_"I thought you would like it better if there was a woman here," she explained._

_"I still don't understand why you're telling me this," I said bluntly._

_"Well you're unconscious," said Conscience. "None of this makes sense."_

_"Ok…."_

_"I will always be with you, James," said Conscience._

_"No you won't!" I yelled. "You're a figment of my imagination!"_

_Conscience laughed. "Oh yeah."_

I woke up in the motor home on my bed. I sat up. "That was a waste of time," I said to myself.

"What?" asked Jenna, sitting next to me.

"AH!" I screamed.

"AH!" Jenna copied.

"Oh, it's you," I said. "You scared me."

"You scared me!" said Jenna.

"Yeah, well, you're a Black Ops."

"EX-Black Ops."

"Ah, yes, of course. How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

"WHAT!"

"It's fine, nothing happened. We've been thinking about getting another motor home."

"That's probably a good idea, we are running out of space."

"Good, cause we've already got one."

"Cool. So who's driving motor home number two?" I asked as I lied back down.

"Cooper," she said.

I sat up. "What?"

"What what?"

"Who did you say was driving the second motor home?"

"Cooper. Why?"

"Oh, no."

Cooper was strangely calm for someone driving on the sidewalk.

"Cooper, maybe I should drive," suggested Rin.

"Nah, I'm doing fine," he said as he ran over a duck.

"Move," said Kris as he grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground. He sat in the driver's seat and started to drive.

"Ow," said Cooper. "Rin, I need a 'Kris threw me off a chair' hug."

"No," she said.

"GUYS, JAMES IS ALRIGHT!" came Luke's voice from the walkie-talkie on the dashboard.

"Ok, we're not deaf," responded Rin.

"Hey, sis," came my voice from the wireless sound transmitter.

"Brody, pull over!" came Luke's voice through the radio. "Brody's pulling over at the park up ahead!"

"Ok," said Rin. "Kris, pull over."

I walked up to Brody and leaned on his chair. "How are we doin'?" I asked.

"We're doing fine," he said. "We're making great time, too."

"We don't know where we're goin'."

"Exactly."

Luke came out of the bathroom. He looked up at me, and his eyes lit up. "James!" he yelled as he ran over and hugged me.

"You washed your hands right?" I asked.

"I can't believe you're alive!" he yelled.

"Right?" I repeated.

Luke ran over to the walkie-talkie on the table and talked into it. "GUYS, JAMES IS ALRIGHT!" he screamed.

"Ok, we're not deaf," responded Rin.

"Hey, sis," I said.

"Brody, pull over!" Luke yelled. "Brody's pulling over at the park up ahead!"

"Ok," came Rin's voice. "Kris, pull over."

We arrived at the park and got out some lunch from our Esky.

"So, how did you survive that explosion?" asked Kris as he handed us all our sandwiches.

"Well," I said. "When Daniel dropped me to run, I saw a-" I was cut off by Cooper whinging about his lunch. We all stared at him till he stopped. "I saw a pothole on the ground that must've been a panic room or something. So, I quickly jumped in just in time before the explosion went off."

"But why male models?" asked Kris.

**(Zoolander reference.)**

We all stared at him.

Brody looked up from his ham and cheese sandwich and saw four people running towards us. "Who's that?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

L4D 3

Chapter 7

Kris walked inside the motor home and returned with the rifle in his hands. "I'll take care of them," he said as he aimed one of them.

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped at his gun. He pulled the trigger as I knocked the gun out of his hands. The bullet hit a tree near one of them.

"AH!" screamed the rather fat one.

"WATCH OUT, COACH!" yelled the hillbilly looking guy.

"I'll take care of those rouge survivors!" screamed one wearing a white suit.

"IT'S MY CONSCIENCE!" I yelled.

"What?" asked Cooper.

"Nothing," I said.

"What is he doing?" asked Luke pointing at the man in a white suit with a grenade launcher aiming at us.

"RUN!" Jenna yelled. Everyone ran from the picnic table as the grenade hit it.

"The lunch is ruined!" cried Rin.

"The lunch is ruined!" cheered Cooper. Rin stared at him, he slinked back.

"REVENGE!" yelled Rin unsheathing her katana. She ran at them ready to slice.

"HEY!" yelled a female, black woman with a 2X4. She knocked Rin's katana out of her hands.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Rin dramatically as the sharp object fell to the ground. Rin spun around at her opponent. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" she yelled. Rin snatched her 2X4 from her and snapped it in half. "DIE!" she screamed. She jumped at her. I caught Rin in mid-air and held her back. Kris came up to her and sprayed her with water.

"Bad girl. Behave," he said.

The strange, black chick ran at Rin. "Rochelle!" yelled Coach. "Play nice!"

Several minutes later, after a few more bites and scratches, we all sat down on the ground because the table was on fire.

"So who are you guys?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Ellis," said the hillbilly. "That's Coach," he said as he pointed to the rather round, black man eating chocolate. "You've met Rochelle," he pointed to the battered woman. Rin growled at her.

"Who's the suit?" asked Brody pointing to my conscience look alike.

"That's Nick." Nick waved.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I said.

"So who are you guys?" asked Ellis. Luke, who was now facing the other way spun around to face him.

"We're the A-Team!" he shouted.

"Huh?" asked Coach.

"Never mind," said Jenna.

"Seriously, who are you guys?" repeated Ellis.

"Well," I said.

**A/N James: I don't feel like introducing all of us again, so I'm gonna skip it.**

"So, we're basically the A-Team," said Luke. Kris whacked him over the head.

"Where do you guys come from?" I asked.

"America," said Ellis. "We escaped on a cargo helicopter, and our pilot said the infection hadn't reached Australia yet."

"But it turns out our pilot was infected and we brought it here," Nick finished for him.

"Wow, that's gotta suck," said Kris as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"So where are you guys headin'?" asked Ellis.

"Nowhere," I said. "We don't know where to go."

"Well, we're heading to Canberra because we heard that that's where the Army is making the Australian Safe Zone," said Ellis.

"Well, what are we doing lying around here for? We've got a capital to get to!" yelled Luke as he ran into the motor home.

"Hey, guys, wait," said Brody.

"What is it?" Cooper asked.

"Doesn't something bad usually happen to us around this time?" asked Brody.

"Shh!" I shushed. "You'll jinx it!"

Kris looked over my shoulder to see a group of army men coming over to us. "Yes! The Army!" he shouted.

But then they pulled out their guns and aimed them at us.

"Uhhhh," mumbled Cooper.

"Are you infected?" one of the military men asked.

"Yes," Kris said sarcastically. "That's why I'm having a lemonade."

"Get the zombie," another man said.

"Bunny," I swore. "RUN!"

The Army men started firing at us as we bolted into the two motor homes.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" asked Luke who was sitting at the table.

"NO TIME!" Brody yelled.

"Whoa, what's with Yelly McLoud over here?" asked Luke.

Brody started the car and drove away.

"So this is your home?" asked Nick. "It's…. bearable, I suppose."

Rochelle hit him in the shoulder. "Be polite!" she ordered.

"Says the biter."

She glared at him.

"Hey, where are Rin and Jenna?" I asked. "I can't see them."

Brody checked the rear-view mirror. "Me either." He concurred.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Luke.

"That's only because you want to get to Canberra," I said.

"Heh-heh," he chuckled. "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

L4D3

Chapter 8

Rin and Jenna were sitting in the motor home gasping for air. "I can't believe the army tried to kill us!" yelled Jenna as she was driving.

"I can't believe they can't sense sarcasm," said Rin.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, it doesn't make sense!"

Jenna sighed. "Well, at least we're safe now."

Rin got up and walked to the back of the motor home. When she returned, she had a banjo in her hands and started singing the wrong lyrics to Jimmy Crack Corn. "Jimmy crack corn and I don't care. Jimmy crack corn and I'm not there. We built this city on rock and roll! Something something day!" she sang.

Jenna snatched the banjo from Rin's hands and threw it out the window. Rin started humming. Jenna banged her head repeatedly on the steering wheel in irritation.

"How are we going to find James?" asked Jenna. Rin looked at her. "And the others of course!" shouted Jenna. She laughed nervously and hid her face.

5 hours passed before…. "I'm bored!" shouted Rin. "And hungry!"

"You just ate!"

Rin stopped for a second. "I'm bored!" she repeated. Jenna gave in.

"Fine!" she shouted. "What do YOU wanna do?"

"I wanna find the rest of the gang."

"I'm trying, ok? It's not easy."

"Well, how are we gonna find them then?"

"I don't know!"

"We're gonna need some help." She thought for a second. "Ross!"

"What?"

"Ross! He'll know what to do!"

"How do you know?"

"Because he's the first person that came to mind."

"It's so simple!" Jenna said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't be sarcastic. Kris was sarcastic and look where that's gotten us!"

Jenna mocked Rin childishly.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at Ross' and entered.

"Hello?" Rin called.

"ROSS!" shouted Jenna as she bashed into the living room.

Rin looked around for a bit. "Where is he?"

Jenna looked out the back door and saw a big, metal shelter. "Of course."

They walked outside and Jenna pounded on the door. "Ross, let us in!" she ordered.

A slot on the door slid open and Ross's eyes bulged through. He looked over at Rin. "Hey, Rin. What's up?" he asked.

"Not much," she answered. Jenna kicked the door open, forcing Ross to stumble back.

"Who's you're friend?" he asked as he took a comb from his pocket and brushed his hair.

Jenna shoved him back. "I have a boyfriend," she said. "Sorta."

"We need to find the guys," stated Rin. "You still got the chip in our motor home?"

"Of course," he said as he bounded to his computer.

"He still lives with his parents?" whispered Jenna.

Ross spun around to face her. "I don't live with my mum! She lives with me!" he shouted defensively. "There's a difference!"

"Sure sure," mocked Jenna. Ross glared at her as he went back to his computer.

"Don't worry, Ross. I believe you," cooed Rin. Her and Jenna laughed.

Ross turned around again. "I've found them," he said, "but I'm not sure I want to show you now."

"Awwww," said Jenna. "Too bad." She shoved him out of the way and looked at the PC. "Got it," she said as she walked out the door."

"How?" asked Ross.

"She was a Black Ops," said Rin.

"That makes sense."

Later, Rin, Jenna, and Ross who had tagged along were in the motor home.

"This place is nice!" said Ross. "You know Jenna, there IS a bed just back there. Perhaps Rin could drive for a bit and- -"

"No," she said bluntly. She turned to Ross. "No."

* * *

We were standing outside of the airport waiting for Rin and Jenna.

"How do you know they'll be here?" asked Ellis.

"Well," I said, "if I know Rin," I said as I turned to him, "which I do," I said before looking back at the empty road, "she'll go to Ross' because of the tracker in the motor home."

"But why are we HERE?" asked Brody.

"Because this place has planes. Planes equal Canberra, and Canberra equals safety," I said as I stood on my tiptoes to see further down the road.

"Wait a minute," said Coach. "Why does this 'Ross' have a tracking device in your-" He was cut off by my cheering and running down the street.

A motor home came climbing up the hill and rested next to me. Rin stepped out. "Sup?" she asked.

"Not much," I answered. Jenna came out of the vehicle and hugged me.

"I thought I'd never see you again-" She stopped—hugging and talking. "What I meant to say was," she said as she blushed, "I though I'd never see you GUYS again."

"Sure sure," said Brody. Jenna picked up a rock and threw it at his leg. He screamed in pain. I smiled, but then Ross came out of the car.

"Ewwww," I said. "You brought him along?" Ross patted me on the shoulder and walked past. I brushed it off.

"What a bunny," I said.

"You do realise he didn't do anything wrong, right?" asked Brody as he was lay on the ground tending to his bleeding knee.

"I know," I grumbled before I walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

L4D3

Chapter 9

We all walked in with Brody stumbling behind. "I know this may not be the best time," said Luke, "but I need to whiz."

"Fine," I said. He quickly bolted for the bathroom. "Ok," I said, "we gotta try to find the way to the planes."

"There," said Nick as he pointed to the boarding zone.

"Of course," I said as we walked towards it.

Luke came back with a rather confused look on his face. "Hey, Cooper," he said.

"Yeah?" asked Cooper.

"Your sister's name is Hunter, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's in the bathroom right now, crying."

"WHAT!" he screamed as he ran for the toilets.

We all caught up to see him hugging Hunter. "It's ok," he assured.

"Hey," I greeted.

She came over and hugged us all, but stopped when she realized she didn't know five of us. "Who are these guys?" she asked.

**James: I still don't feel like introducing them, so I'm gonna skip'em.**

"Good to meet you," she said.

"How was America?" asked Kris.

She stared at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Well," I said to break the silence caused by Kris' stupidity. "We're headin to Canberra to get to the Australian Safe Zone."

"The ASZ?" she asked.

"No," said Brody sarcastically. "The UAC."

"The Unicorn Appreciation Club?" asked Rin.

"Shouldn't you be bleeding?" asked Jenna as she turned to Brody. He looked down to see his leg was still bleeding. He grabbed some toilet paper and tied it around the wound.

"We better go," suggested Cooper.

We all left the bathroom, entered the boarding zone, and hopped on a plane. We all sat down in random seats. "Wait a minute," I said. "We don't have a pilot."

"Oh, yeah," said Coach.

"I know how to fly," said Kris.

"Awesome."

When Kris sat down in the pilot's seat, he started up the engine. "Let's go!" he shouted, and we all cheered but stopped when the plane did.

"What happened?" asked Ellis.

"Outta gas," he replied.

Luke tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to face him. "What?" I asked.

He pointed to the smiling figure of Dan. "That sucks," I said.

We all freaked out and ran past him. Dan chased after us, smashing chairs out of his way.

We made it back to the boarding zone, left the airport, and ran for the motor homes. Luke tripped over and screamed.

I sighed and went back to help him. "C'mon!" I yelled. "We gotta-" Luke cut me off when he saw Dan, quickly got up, and shoved me at him.

Dan picked me up by the wrist.

Luke ran into one of the motor homes and drove away, leaving the rest of us with one.

Jenna pulled out her two pistols and ran at Dan. She aimed at him and pulled the triggers, but there was nothing left. She sighed, ran at him, and punched him in the face.

Dan smiled and picked her up by the wrist as well. "Hello," he greeted.

Kris walked up to Dan and called, "Dan!" Dan turned to look at him. "I know that's not you. I know that, underneath that muscly physique, you're still my brother. So, what do ya say?" Kris held out his hand to Dan.

"No," replied Dan.

"No?" asked Kris. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean, no."

"That's it!" Kris pulled out his rifle and repeatedly shot Dan. Dan just stood there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologised. "Was that meant to hurt?"

Kris growled.

Nick and Ellis pulled out machine guns and fired at Dan. He still just stood there.

"That's not fair!" shouted Ross.

Dan looked at him. "Pipsqueak," he said as he dropped Jenna and I and ran at Ross. Ross tried to run, but Dan picked him up by the head, and crushed his skull as if it were a dry leaf.

"Nasty," said Coach.

Dan turned to him and picked him up by his leg. "Worthless insect," he said before he threw him through the airport's wall.

"NO!" called out Rochelle.

Dan turned to her and smiled. He walked up to her, grabbed one of her arms, one of her legs, and pulled her apart.

He turned to the rest of us, but we were already gone.

"NOOOOO!" he called out.


	10. Chapter 10

L4D3

Chapter 10

After we had gotten in the motor home and driven away, Hunter asked, "Who was that?"

"My cousin, Daniel," Rin replied.

"Right."

I walked up to the radio and screamed into it, "WHAT THE BUNNY LUKE! WHAT THE BUNNY!"

"I did what I had to to survive," he replied. "You would've done the same."

"I could've, remember?" I asked. "You tripped, and I came to rescue you? Do you remember that?"

There was no reply. I swept the radio off the table violently and stormed off into the bedroom.

Cooper picked up the radio and put it back on the table.

After Luke hung up from arguing with me, he stopped off at our church. He got out of the motor home and walked in. He entered the kitchen with hopes of finding food. He was not disappointed.

We arrived at our church and saw the other motor home. We got out of the vehicle. "Luke's here," said Rin.

"Why do we want to find him?" I asked. "After all, he did SACRIFICE ME!"

"He was just scared," said Cooper.

We all walked into the church and looked around. "He'll be in the kitchen," said Brody as we walked towards it.

We found him scarfing down food. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. I punched him.

He stumbled back and wiped his mouth. "What the bunny, man?" he asked.

I punched him again. He ran out of the kitchen with me chasing him. "C-mon Luke!" I called as I ran after him. "Big enough to sacrifice me, but not enough to fight me."

Luke suddenly stopped, spun around, and punched me in the stomach. I kicked him in the face, and he stumbled back.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted.

"Good," I said.

He looked curiously at me. "That's it?" he asked.

"All I wanted was an apology."

The rest of the team caught up to us. "You guys stopped fighting yet?" asked Ellis.

"Yup," I replied. "He apologised."

We all went to the two motor homes and got in.

"Alright," said Luke as he read the map. "We gotta head south."

"South's behind us," said Kris.

After turning around, we headed for Canberra.

About fifteen hours later, we arrived. "Yes!" screamed Luke as he ran for the radio. "WE HAVE ARRIVED!" he yelled into it.

"Right-o" replied Kris' voice through it.

We started looking around for the right place, and, eventually, we found it, but there were no people.

We all got out of our vehicles and looked around. "Where are they?" asked Cooper.

I looked around and saw a lab.

We all walked in. "They're not here, either," said Ellis.

I walked in through a busted down door and walked up to the desk. There was a dead body in one of the seats. I looked at some of the papers. I looked in a drawer and found a diary. I opened it up and read the final entry. It read, 'Found the cure, but it was too late. Our men were killed by a very big infected. I tried to keep it away from him. I've been hiding in here for a while, but it's found me. I'm so scared. It's pounding on the door.'

"Poor guy," I said as I stood up. "Wait a minute." I opened up his hand and saw a vial. I grabbed it. "Hey, guys," I said. "Looky."

Everyone turned to see me. "What is it?" asked Nick.

"The cure."

Everyone's mouths dropped. "So," said Brody, "we have the cure, but no army."

Everyone's excitement quickly went away. "Oh, yeah," said Luke.

"Ah," said Daniel from behind us. "That's where I put it." We all looked at him. "May I have it?" he asked.

I clutched onto the cure tightly. "Come and get it," I said.


	11. Chapter 11

L4D3

Chapter 11

Daniel politely shoved everyone out of the way and approached me. "Hand it over nicely," he said, "and no one gets hurt."

"Bunny you," I said.

Daniel frowned and picked me up with one hand. I dropped the cure, and Dan caught it in his other hand. "Good boy," he said as he threw me into a wall.

Jenna ran to me. "James?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I didn't think this is how it would end."

"It isn't."

Jenna looked at me.

"We're bombing the now infected Australian Safe Zone in T-minus five minutes," said a voice from the radio in the scientist's other hand. "If there are any survivors, reply."

"It's a sign," I said.

Daniel looked at the radio and smashed it. He then realized that they were going to bomb the building. "Bunny!" he swore and ran out of the building, dropping the cure in his haste.

I quickly picked up the cure and we all ran out and headed for the motor homes.

We all were about to get into one, but Dan picked it up.

"RUN!" Ellis shouted, but we were already gone.

Dan dropped the vehicle on Ellis.

The rest of us ran into the other one, and we drove away. "FASTER!" I ordered. "FASTER FASTER FASTER!"

"I'm giving her all she's got captain!" Brody shouted.

Daniel landed on the hood of the car. He smashed his fist through the windshield and grabbed Brody. "Goodbye," he said.

"Like bunny that's gonna happen," I said as I grabbed my emergency axe from a cupboard. I jumped onto the hood and hit Daniel in the back. He screamed and dropped Brody.

Brody quickly got back in the driver's seat and kept driving.

Daniel turned around and punched me off the hood. He jumped off with me. I landed on the ground, but quickly got up and jumped out of the way when I saw Daniel trying to crush me.

"Hold still," said Dan as he attempted to punch my face in.

"But that'll hurt!" I shouted.

"Exactly!"

I tripped over and rolled over to see Dan standing over me. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I like power," replied Daniel.

Just then, Brody ran over Dan, and he went flying into a building.

I got up and hopped in. "Let's go!" I ordered. Brody complied and sped away. Just in time, too. The building was then bombed and the force flipped our motor home over. Everything went black.

When I woke up, I was lying on a stretcher in a helicopter. I sat up to see the gang kneeling by me. "Hey," greeted Brody.

"Hey," I greeted back.

Jenna hugged me, but then slapped me. "Don't EVER do that to me again!" she shouted. I nodded and she kissed me. My eyes widened.

"Whoo!" said Rin.

When Jenna stopped, I was frozen. "James?" she asked. "I broke him," she said as she looked at everyone.

I shook my head and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked.

"A helicopter," she replied.

"An ARMY helicopter," said Cooper.

"Emphasis on the army," said Luke.

"How?" I asked.

"They saw our little stunt and rescued us," answered Brody.

There was another man on the chopper. I got up and walked up to him. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Keith," the man replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Keith."

I pulled the cure out of my pocket. "We may have lost a few people along the way," I said, "but we did it." Just then, Teddy came out of nowhere and stole the cure.

"The heck that's gonna happen!" shouted Luke. He ran at the infected creature and broke its jaw. "That's what you get!" he shouted. He picked up the cure and slipped it into his pocket.

"Was that Teddy?" asked Hunter.

"Yup," replied Cooper.

A few hours later, after we got some sleep, we woke up to see our hands cuffed. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Y'know how we thought they were going to save us?" asked Kris.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That's not gonna happen."

After we landed, they took us outside and put us up against a wall.

"They think we're infected?" I asked.

"Apparently," answered Brody.

"Why did they save us then?"

"That was the pilot's idea," he said, "but his commander thinks otherwise."

A group of men with guns came up to us. Their commander was there.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Jenna.

My eyes widened. "What about the cure?" I asked.

"Ready!" shouted the commander.

"Oh yeah!" said Luke.

"Aim!"

"STOP!" I shouted.

"FIRE!" Nothing happened. The commander looked at his men. "What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"We're not firing until you check their pockets," said one man.

"Oh, thank you!" I called out.

The commander sighed and walked up to me. "Where is the supposed cure?" he asked.

"Luke has it," I answered.

"I'm going to prove to you all," the commander said as he approached Luke, "that there is no cure." He reached into Luke's pocket. His eyes widened as he pulled out the cure. We all smiled.

**James: I think that was a good ending, and just so you know, Jenna and I ended up getting married. Luke ended up with one of the female soldiers. Brody can have a nurse, Rin can have Nick, Hunter can get Keith, Kris slips in the shower and dies, and Cooper gets no one. There, happy?**

**Rin: Somehow, I doubt it. Thanks for the con-man, though, brutha!**

**James: No con-man for you! Nick kills Rin in the laundry room with a wrench. Forget that. Everyone dies but Teddy.**

**Rin: Oh…**

**James: Happy endings. *sigh***


End file.
